Hind and Seek
by Spirix
Summary: Alphonse is nervous about his date to the ball so Ed tries to calm him with 'suggestive' topics of conversation. It all goes down hill from there in this light, fluffy and mischievous ONESHOT. AlxMartel and EdxRoy


**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**Hind and Seek**

"Al? Al! Over here!" Ed shouted from a hallway off the entrance way.

Al turned in surprise and smiled at his brother nervously. "Hey... what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going-coming."

Ed stopped short in front of him and gave Al an appraising look. "I wasn't until I got called in to be a certain someone's last minute date. Now I'm here... wondering why you're here too."

Al fidgeted and looked out at the street. Nice cars driven by chauffeurs were lining up and dropping their fine cargo one at a time. Beautiful women in shining gowns lightly held onto the arms on noble gentlemen as they made their way down the pristine walkway, up the marble steps and into the grand hall. Al adjusted his white bowtie and matching white vest for what felt like the 1000th time and walked in a tight circle. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Ed cleared his throat.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked and fixed Al's long tailed black tuxedo jacket.

Al gulped and felt the sweat collecting in his white gloves. "I... don't know! Oh my god I think I'm going to die! She's late and I'm out here and she's late!"

Ed smirked and put his hands in his pockets. Al looked him over as he'd just seen his brother for the first time. To be fair, it was Al's first time seeing the older blond so done up. His hair was pulling into a low pony that lay on his right shoulder. His tuxedo was pretty standard with the exception of one minor detail; the entire thing was black, right down to the tie, gloves and shirt. The only colour Al could see was the slick red ribbon that held Ed's hair in place. The knot was made in such a way that it was hidden on the other side of Ed's pony, only a sheen red bar was seen from the front.

"You look good Brother," Al said in surprise.

Ed winked and said, "I know, and just think, one day you may grow up to look and fucking awesome as me."

"I'm only one year behind you!"

Ed shrugged it off as nothing and eyed into the ballroom. "Well my date is probably already in there. I guess this will have to be an evening of 'hind and seek'."

"HIDE and seek," Al corrected.

Ed merely laughed and walked into the ballroom calling out, "I don't expect _him_ to be _hiding_. I'll be at table eight when you're ready to showcase you precious date dear baby brother of mine."

Al nearly swallowed his tongue when he figured out what his brother just hinted at and began to cough hysterically. A white gloved slender hand came into view as it helped Al up from his bent over state.

"I know I'm late but there's no need to cough up a lung."

Al froze and looked into Martel's cool blue/green eyes. Her short hair was curled slightly to tumble around the top of her head in a graceful and elegant way. Her one long piece of hair curved to the side of her face before spiralling into a ringlet below her chin. She wore a white form fitting dress with a slit in tar front that went up past her thighs and a long mermaid train in the back. The fabric was flat and shiny like...

"Snake scales. Not real ones of course, I'm not a barbarian." She gestured with her elbow for him to take it and he did.

Al couldn't find his voice all the way into the ballroom, past the bar, through the dancers and even between the tables.

She sat down at their table quietly and took a sip of champagne that was offered by one of the many waiters.

"So," she said at last, "is the dress that bad?"

Al stupidly replied, "Wha..?"

She looked straight at him and licked her lips in a way that made him want to melt into a puddle on the floor. She stood up and ordered, "Follow me."

Al felt like such a clumsy teenager even though he was the ripe age of nineteen. He doggedly followed her between the tables, through the dancers, and past the bar into the hallway.

Martel looked at the closed coat closet and asked, "Do you plan on speaking this evening?"

Al waved his hands out in front of him as if they would save his sorry ass. "No-YES, god yes. Sorry Martel, I... don't have any excuses for my behaviour. Forgive me?"

She turned slowly back to face him over her shoulder. Al's eyes followed the line of her spine down her bare back until he reached the end of the deep v of her dress, just above her delightfully round—

"Hey Al, stop staring at my ass unless you plan on doing something about it."

Al's eyes snapped up and he suddenly felt his bowtie closing tightly around his neck. He panted and knew his face must be an uncharted shade of red for human flesh and only increased with each teasing step she took towards him. He held his breath as she brought her face close to his, looking up at him with mischievous eyes.

Al gathered up his courage and planted a quick peck on her lips and said, "I love the dress."

Martel grabbed his jacket and dragged him into a deeper kiss that made his toes curl. "I like the suit."

The mood abruptly shattered when the closest door crashed open and the last two people Al thought he'd find together fell out on-top of each other. Ed's hair was loose and smiling wolfishly while straddling a smirking Colonel Mustang.

"Oh, I didn't know your brother was bringing Martel," Mustang commented while looking them over upside down. "Hey, white and white, we match." He gestured to his own white tuxedo jacket and then to Martel's dress. "Al, want to switch dates to aesthetical reasons?"

Ed looked down quickly, "What? I look fucking eatable I'm so good looking!"

"Yes," Mustang explained, "but I can dance openly with her. Plus, she would treat me nicely."

"I treat you great!"

Mustang turned his head aside and pouted, "I'm just a piece of meat to you."

Al watched in horror as his brother bent down and licked the colonel's cheek suggestively. "A tasty one."

"Martel, we need to go!" Al said in a hasty swipe of her hand, leading her down the hall and away from the voyeurs on the floor.

Ed smirk proper his chin on his hand, using the elbow on Roy's chest to keep it up. "Look at that, she's going to make a man out of him!"

Roy groaned and ground upwards as he spoke. "Yes, how sweet, now let's get back in the closet so I can make a woman out of you."

Ed gave him a lustful but lethal glare, "You're a fucking bastard."

"That is the idea."

Ed climbed off Roy and walked back into the closet thinking about how he wasn't the only Elric about to play some 'hind and seek'.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, this one is for GreedxEd who put one of my favourite fic over 100 reviews, Mail. She wanted a AlphonsexMartel fic so here it is. I put my own spin on it and had some fun, as I hope you do too.

-rix the demon


End file.
